1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical control device provided with a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A numerical control device wherein a board unit (comprised of a plurality of boards) housed inside a box structure is provided with a cooling fan to prevent increases in internal temperature.
This fan motor is mounted to a fan cover. Normally, a fan motor is mounted to a box structure by means of screws to secure the fan cover to the surface of the box structure.
Further, a wire distribution board for connection is disposed on the rear surface of the box structure. This wire distribution board is used in a wiring operation that connects boards or a board unit and a board unit of a separate numerical control device. Normally, for the power supply of the fan motor, a lead wire is used to connect the power supply terminals of the wire distribution board and the terminals on the fan motor side together.
According to this method however, there are not only many wiring operations on-site leading to tedious work but also making cases in which the work space is narrow making manual wiring difficult. Because of this, the operability during assembly and maintenance inspections is poor.